Forever Friends
by Deirde
Summary: The sequel to Friends Forever. Meet the Ranger's kids and see what happens in there life
1. Family Information SHOUTOUTS will be po...

Okay guys, I have noticed (okay so I was really told by Wild-Melody, but whatever) that my first chapter of this story is a bit confusing, because no one knows who anyone is. So this chapter is going to just help everyone out by telling about each family and what each person's (at lest those who will appear in this story) screen name. I'll do this by family as to not to confuse anyone. 

**__**

The Scott's

Jason Lee Scott- RedDragon@fighters.com

****

Kimberly Ann (Hart) Scott- CraneGirl@smileyface.com

****

Christopher Thomas Scott- Looks exactly like his mom in hair and eye color. Has his father's build though. KungFuMaster@fighters.com (14 years old)

****

Samantha Rose Scott- Has her father's looks in hair and eye color. Mother's build though. 

MusicChick@smileyface.com (12 years old)

**__**

The Cranston's

****

William 'Billy' Steward Cranston- BlueWolf@Wisdom.com

****

Trini May (Kwan) Cranston- YellowSage@wisdom.com

****

Leah Starr Cranston- A perfect mix of both of her parents. She has her mother's hair and her father's eyes. Mother's build.

LanguageQueen@wisdom.com (14 years old)

****

Jacob Steward Cranston- Another perfect mix of his parents. He has his mother's eyes and father's hair. Father's build.

GeniusBoy@wisdom.com (12 years old)

**__**

The Oliver's

****

Thomas 'Tommy' Joseph Oliver- WhiteFalcon@fighters.com 

****

Kristen 'Kris' Nicole (Shipman) Oliver- TigerzEye@fighters.com

****

Isabella Lee Oliver- Looks exactly like her father. A small build but all of her features are of her father's. 

DancingQueen@fighters.com (14 years old)

****

Elizabeth Anne Oliver- Looks exactly like her mother (auburn red with hints of curls in her hair, blue-brown hazel eyes )

Black_BeltGenius@Fighters.com (10 years old) 

**__**

The Park's

Adam James Park- FrogPrince@fighters.com 

****

Aisha **Marie (Campbell) Park**- BearHug@wisdom.com

****

Andrew James Park- Another perfect mix of parents. Father's hair except his comes to his shoulder in small waves. Mother's eyes. Father's build. Born on July 5

DayDreamer@wisdom.com (13 years old)

****

David James Park- Looks exactly like his twin brother Andrew. Born on July 6.

JokeMaster@fighters.com (13 years old)

**__**

The DeSantos's

****

Rockford 'Rocky' Michaela DeSantos- MonkeyBoy@MonkeyDojo.com 

****

Isabel Louisa (Bryant) DeSantos- PurpleEagle@MonkeyDojo.com

****

Brenda Louisa DeSantos- mid-back black hair streaked with blonde. Striking blue eyes. Mother's build. MonkeyGirl@MonkeyDojo.com (13 years old)

****

Amanda Louisa DeSantos- Identical to her twin sister Brenda.

PhotoQueen@MonkeyDojo.com (13 years old)

**__**

The Taylor's 

****

Zachary Curtis Taylor- Z-Man@ABAAG.com

****

Katherine Elizabeth (Hillard) Taylor- PCPinkKitty@ABAAG.com 

****

Norma Kathleen Taylor- Blond Dread locks; dark blue eyes.

Hip_HopQueen@ABAAG.com (12 years old)

****

Alexandria Christina Taylor- Black shoulder length curly hair. Midnight blue eyes.

DanceKido@ABAAG.com (11 years old)

**__**

The Johnson's 

****

Shawn Michael Johnson_- _ Not in Forever Friends

****

Tanya Alexis (Sloan) Johnson- AnimalKingdom@wisdom.com 

****

Ashley Marie Johnson- Chin length black hair done curls. black eyes. Looks like her mother.

SingingChick985@Smileyface.com 

****


	2. KungFuMaster Chat Room

****

Disclaimer: I own it all. Wait...I really do. Okay so not all of it. I don't own any of the parents. But hey who wants to own parents?

__

****

A/N: This is the sequel to Friends Forever. This story is about the Ranger's children. Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing. I had the flu and was on meds when I wrote it. If you want the back ground on the children now then ask me in the review and leave your email address and I will. Don't worry you will meet everyone in groups of three and four. Tell me if you guys think that this is good. This first chapter is from the POV of Leah. Oh and before I forget This chapter is for Wild-Melody. I promised her a long time ago when I started thinking of this story.

__

You have entered KungFuMaster's room

****

KungFuMaster- I'm so glad the two of you know how to be on time. 

LanguageQueen-We're what like two minutes late, Bella? Oh, and Chris, sarcasm never was good on you.

DancingQueen- If that much, Leah. And I have to agree with her, Chris.

KungFuMaster- Shove it you two. Starry? Belly? I got a problem. Wanna help me?

LanguageQueen- Starry? My name is Leah Starr Cranston. Call me either Leah, Starr, or if you must Cranston, but never Starry. And you tell us to shove it and we'll help you 'cause you ask us to?

DancingQueen- Belly? You have got to be kidding me. The name is Isabella Lee Oliver. Choose any of the three or Bella, but no way, no how, are you calling me 'belly'. What's the problem, though, I might be able to help you.

LanguageQueen- You're gonna help him, Bella? Are you completely nuts or something?

KungFuMaster - I knew there was a reason why I loved you so much, Isabella. Okay, so there's this girl that I've know for a long, long time, and I like her, but I don't know if she likes me. What do I do?

__

Privet talk between Leah and Bella.

****

DancingQueen- LEAH! HE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE!

****

LanguageQueen- CHICKA! Chill. I mean it could very easily be you that he likes. He said that he's known her for a long time and the only two people that he has known for a long time that also know him are the two of us.

****

DancingQueen- Then it could be you that he likes.

****

LanguageQueen- HA! HA! and again I say HA! That has got to be the funniest thing I've heard all day. Chris? Like me? Now I know that you've got to be smoking something.

****

DancingQueen- Le, you're beautiful. Where as I'm not. It has to be you.

****

LanguageQueen- Thank you for saying that I'm beautiful, but you are too. I mean you look just like your father. How could you not be considered anything but beautiful. You have long beautiful mahogany brown hair. Come on you're beautiful.

****

DancingQueen- If you say so.

****

KungFuMaster- Hello? Girls? Anyone gonna help me?

LanguageQueen- What? 

DancingQueen-Huh?

KungFuMaster- I asked you like ten minutes ago if either of you knew what I should do about liking a girl and not knowing whether or not she likes me in return, and neither of you have given me an answer yet. In fact neither of you have said anything since I asked the question. 

DancingQueen- Sorry, Chris.

LanguageQueen- Sorry, bro.

KungFuMaster- Okay so that's better. Now what do I do?

DancingQueen- Hey, KungFu, if you want help lay off the 'tude. What you do is tell the chicka.

LanguageQueen- I'm with Bella. On this one. 

DancingQueen- Sorry guys, but I got to go Dad's calling me.

LanguageQueen- Bye girl. Tell Tommy that the 'rents say hi.

KungFuMaster- Bye. Tell Tommy that my rents say hi.

DancingQueen- I will if the two of you do too. Love you guys.

__

DancingQueen has logged off.

****

LanguageQueen- So, Chris, you gonna tell me who it is that you like?

KungFuMaster- Sorry, Starr, I got to go too. Mom just found out that I still have homework. 

LanguageQueen- Fine take the easy way out, but you do know that sooner or later I will find out who it is that you like.

KungFuMaster- Just as long as it's later. I don't mind.

__

KungFuMaster has logged out.

__

A/N: Okay there it is. What do you guys think? Okay so guess what?! I'm gonna do some shout outs that I have from the last chapter of Friends Forever. (In case I still seem a little off it's 'cause I'm still a bit sick but I'm getting better so, YAY!)

Wild-Melody- I know that you always try to review my stories. But I don't mind if you don't once in a while. I was just kidding. Glad to see that your computer is back. Catch ya on the flip side.

****

NixhexIzaCuite- Here it is the sequel just for you. I'm glad that you love it. I hope that you like this one as well.

****

ExtremeDiva- Well I can't give away that plot just yet but you did give me some very interesting ideas for what's gonna happen in the later chapters. Thanx. 


	3. The Fearsome Foursome

****

MonkeyGirl- Did you see the look on Mrs. Applebee's face when she saw that she had all four of us in her class?

****

JokeMaster- It's gonna be so much fun this year. Esp. having Mrs. Applebee. Pranks are gonna be so easy to pull.

****

PhotoQueen- I like the fact that we got Mrs. Applebee together, but I have a feeling that it's for two totally different reasons. David and Bren don't pull to many pranks on her; she's nice besides she taught our parents as well as the other's parents. We can get so many stories out of her and blackmail our parents. Ah, it's going to be so much fun.

****

DayDreamer- Brenda, how could anyone have missed her face, I thought she was either going to have a heart attack or just kick all of us out of her room and tell us to just stay out. Sometimes you really got to wonder how we ever made it this far in school.

****

JokeMaster- I know what you mean, bro. It's like she expected us to just start throwing spit balls or something else equally as juvenile.

****

MonkeyGirl- Yes, because we so didn't do that the last day of last year. Face it, guys, the four of us will forever be the 'Fearsome Foursome'.

****

PhotoQueen- We don't have to always be the 'fearsome foursome'. If you and David didn't come up with such crazy hair brained ideas then me and Andy wouldn't be in them, then we wouldn't be in half the trouble that we're always in.

****

DayDreamer- Or half the fun that we have, Mandi. Come on you have to admit that some of the people we get deserve it. Remember Bobby Skullovitch? He totally deserved what he got.

****

PhotoQueen- I get it. How could I not remember Bobby Skullovitch? I mean it's not really something someone forgets over a summer. You try having him infatuated with you and you tell me how fast you forget it.

****

MonkeyGirl- No thanks, sis. I think we'll just let you and him have each other.

****

JokeMaster- No way is that moron is not gonna have my girl.

****

PhotoQueen- Your girl? David, when did I become your girl?

****

DayDreamer- Learn to keep your mouth close, bro. Mandi, doesn't like to be called anyone's.

****

JokeMaster- I know that, Andy. And, Mandi, you became mine the day that you were born. Tell her it's true, Bren.

****

PhotoQueen- I most certainly did not. And you had better not agree with him.

****

MonkeyGirl- Don't even try to bring me in to this again. I learned my lesson after your 650th fight. So, Andy, how was your day?

****

DayDreamer- Nice change in subject, Bren, but I got a better one. What story do all of you want to pull out of Mrs. Applebee first?

****

PhotoQueen- Well duh. If they ever got in trouble?

****

JokeMaster- In not, then what they were like back then.

****

MonkeyGirl- I like both. Anyone ever notice how secretly our parents can act when we ask about their life in High School?

****

DayDreamer- Me too. Yeah we've all noticed.

****

JokeMaster- Sorry, girls, but mom wants us off the computers. NOW!

****

PhotoQueen- Okay, guys. We'll see you tomorrow at school.

****

MonkeyGirl- Love ya, bros.

****

DayDreamer- Bye girls. Love ya too, Chickas.

__

DayDreamer has logged off

JokeMaster has logged off

****

PhotoQueen- We need to get off as well, sis.

__

PhotoQueen has logged off.

Okay guys. That's the end of chapter three. What do you all think? Good? Bad? Get off the meds, so that it makes sense? And since I don't have really anything to say, I'm just going to do the shout outs.

****

hartfelt- You're right on who Chris's father is. But as to who he likes? Well sorry to say you're not gonna be able to find out for a few more chapters. Sorry, but I'm going to introduce everyone else before I go back to anyone for a second time. Don't worry guys. It's going to make sense later.

****

nixhexizacutie- I'm glad that chapter two helped out a lot. Is this soon enough for an update? lol. I'm gonna try to get a chapter out a week. I'll try for more then that but I don't know.

****

Wild-Melody- Sorry I didn't tell you when I first put up the sequel, but I promise that I will from now on. And if anyone else wants me to then just ask and I will. Thank you for telling me that chapter one was confusing, and making me put up chapter two to straighten things out for everyone. Catch ya on the flip side.


	4. And the 'rents make an appearance

Disclaimer: For this chapter I own only the email addresses and even some of them I don't own. I also don't own Iz, she is yet again on loan to me from Wild-Melody. 

A/N: I'm here yet again with my once a week update. I don't really have anything to say this time. So..........................

On with the story. 

****

This chapter is dedicated to: Heartfelt, my one and only review for the last chapter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Date: September 2, 2015

From: BearHug@wisdom.com 

Subject: I think we might be in a bit of trouble 

To: RedDragon@fighters.com, CraneGirl@smileyface.com, BlueWolf@Wisdom.com, YellowSage@Wisdom.com, WhiteFalcon@fighters.com, TigerzEye@fighters.com, FrogPrince@fighters.com, MonkeyBoy@MonkeyDojo.com, PurpleEagle@MonkeyDojo.com, Z-Man@ABAAG.com, PCPinkKitty@ABAAG.com, AnimalKingdom@wisdom.com

Hey guys. 'Sha here. And before our ol' Fearless leaders get all worried I'll tell you why we might be in bit of trouble. Andy and David along with Brenda and Mandi have gotten Miss. Appleby as a teacher. Now before Kris or Iz wonders why this would mean a bit of trouble for the rest of us, it's because she was our teacher in school and knows more about us then we have told our children, including but not limited to the fact that some of us have been in trouble. I also have a feeling that she might have known about our 'job'. Which if that gets out to any of the kids we are in a lot of trouble. We might not have anything to worry about, but you guys know me, I tend to be a bit of a worrywart. Besides, the kids are planning on pulling some stories out of her. 

Do any of you every wonder which of our kids (if any of them) would become the next set of Power Rangers? See my thought was that after Zordon died there wouldn't be any more need for Rangers and yet it seems almost the opposite has happened and it would seem almost against the fates if at lest one of our kids didn't become a Ranger. Of course, I don't know what we would do if any of them became Rangers, but I'm sure that they would make great Rangers. Okay well the kids are coming in here. I got to get off before any of them see what it is that I'm writing.

I love you guys,

Aisha Park

Write back guys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay that was the first email between the parents. Do you guys want them to appear again? You tell me and I'll do it. And now for the shot-outs.

****

Heartfelt- Thank you for making me go back and checking out how to spell Miss Appleby's name. I can't wait to see what stories that she's gonna tell too. Any that you want? You ask and I will probably put it in in one way or another.

A/N2: Just a reminder if you want me to email you when the next chapter goes up review and leave your email address. **If any one wants an email from Kimberly Hart**(don't ask me why I'm doing this) **Email her email address from this story. CraneGirl@smileyface.com** You can ask any of the Rangers up until Lost Galaxy anything that you want and they will answer it. Catch ya on the flip side or in the pages of FanFiction.

~Pink-Crane 


	5. MusicChick Chat Room

****

A/N: The only thing I have to say this time is who this chapter is dedicated to: Wild-Melody, for putting up with me bugging her with questions, and for reviewing through email just so I got the review. And now on with the story.

Hip_HopQueen- Hey guys! What are the two of you doing?

****

MusicChick- Not much. Just got done with my homework and I thought I would work on a new song. Mom's going to perform it with me.

****

GeniusBoy- Not much. Just trying to waste time until my experiment is done. How about you, Norma?

****

Hip_HopQueen- You're trying to waste time?

****

MusicChick- Jacob? WASTE TIME?! You know how to waste time?

****

GeniusBoy- Yes, I know how to waste time. Esp. if it's to hang out with my two best friends. Now, what are you up to, Norma?

****

Hip_HopQueen- Not much now. I'm taking a break from the new moves.

****

MusicChick- How hard this time?

****

Hip_HopQueen- Not to hard. Really, just a review piece of everything I've learned.

****

GeniusBoy- So in other word, Rose and me haven't a chance. Why do you even bother trying to teach us?

****

MusicChick- Because she can't wait to be old enough to teach people other then her friends.

****

Hip_HopQueen- Because despite what you think the two of you really can dance. And yes, Sammie, I really do like to teach but that's not the only reason

****

MusicChick- I know. But that doesn't mean I can't pick on you.

****

Hip_HopQueen- Sure it does.

****

GeniusBoy- Can someone please explain to me again, why I have two girls as best friends? Because right now I'm really beginning to wonder.

****

MusicChick- Oh that's easy. It's because you love us so much.

****

Hip_HopQueen- I'm with Sam on this one, Jacob.

****

GeniusBoy- Right now I'm wondering why.

****

Hip_HopQueen- 'cause you've known us forever. It's just the way it's suppose to be.

****

MusicChick- Yeppers. 

****

GeniusBoy- If you say so. Hey, Rose, what's the name of the new song?

****

MusicChick- Haven't really thought of one yet. What about you, what type of experiment is it?

****

Hip_HopQueen- What's it about?

****

GeniusBoy- It's not really an experiment so much as it's a device. It's like a watch only instead of just telling time it works like a two-way radio.

****

Hip_HopQueen- So what are you waiting on?

****

MusicChick- It's about finding the one.

****

GeniusBoy- I have to wait for dad to finish checking it out to make sure that the wiring is correct, so we can test them out.

****

Hip_HopQueen- Cool topic for a song. Makes sense, J. What are you going to use them for, though?

****

GeniusBoy- I don't really know. I thought that we could all use them.

****

MusicChick- Wait, all of us as in my brother, Starr, Bella, the Fearsome Foursome, and the Lil' Bit's?

****

GeniusBoy- Yes, all of them plus our parents even though dad and mom both told me that they don't need one.

****

Hip_HopQueen- Why would they say that they didn't want one?

****

GeniusBoy- I'm not sure, but they were both very adamant about me not making any of the parents one. Then both of their watches went off and they left. One of these day I'm going to figure those watches out.

****

MusicChick- It must really bite to have the two smartest parents in our group.

****

GeniusBoy- Sometimes

****

Hip_HopQueen- Here's my question. How are you going to get it so that you only talk to the person or persons that you want and not the whole group?

****

GeniusBoy- Um...dad did something for that. Right now I don't really know because he wouldn't let me into the room to see what he did. But I do plan on taking it a part to find out.

****

Hip_HopQueen- Cool if you need help all you have to do is ask. You know I'll help.

****

MusicChick- That goes for me as well, you know?

****

GeniusBoy- Yeah, I know it. I know you both will.

****

MusicChick- Sorry guys, mom, wants to see what the song sounds like. So, I'm going to get off. LYLAS/B

****

Hip_HopQueen- Bye, Chicka. have fun. LYLAS 2. Talk later, right?

****

GeniusBoy- Bye, Rose, LYLAS 2. I'll call you with news on the devices later. Maybe you can help me come up with a name for them. But please don't either of you tell anyone about them.

****

MusicChick- Don't worry, we'll talk later, Norma. Cool, J, and you had better call me. I won't tell anyone don't worry. I'll try to help come up with a name.

**__**

MusicChick has logged off

****

Hip_HopQueen- What about me? Don't want me to help name them?

****

GeniusBoy- You know I do, Taylor.

****

Hip_HopQueen- Okay that's better. I'll help and I won't tell anyone about.

****

GeniusBoy- Thank you.

****

Hip_HopQueen- Sorry, but I got to get back to my moves. LYLAB.

**GeniusBoy**- That's cool. I have to go as well, Dad's finally ready to test. I'm going to call you too so don't worry. LYLAS 2.

****

Hip_HopQueen- You had better. LYLAB 2. Bye.

**__**

GeniusBoy has logged off.

****

A/N: Not much to say here. Just I have decided to start dedicating each chapter to someone who reviewed the story. And now for the shout outs.

**__**

Kanja- I'm glad that you like the story. Don't worry about not reviewing before, because I always like new reviewers. I'm glad that you like the parents. 

**__**

Wild-Melody- Sorry that it wouldn't let you review. Is this one long enough for you or do you want them even longer? lol. Don't worry you'll see a lot of the parents reactions to Miss Appleby. And it'll all be funny. (I hope.) Thanks again, chicka, for all the help and junk that you put up with from me.

**__**

Step of Faith - Okay then if you want to hear from the rents again I think I might be able to put in a few more with them. 

**__**

hartfelt- I loved your ideas. I'm going to have to use at least one of them. 

**__**

nixhexizacutie- I'm glad that you already love the story. Poor Miss Appleby or poor poor parents? Is this soon enough for the next post?

And one finial A/N: Do you guys want to see Ernie and the youth center come in to play in this story or not? It's up to all of you. You tell me and I'll do it. Peace and Love. 

Catch ya on the flip side or in the pages of FanFiction.

~Pink-Crane

****


	6. Like Father, Like Son

Disclaimer: Shall we see what I own? Nothing! I do own the plot and the children but that's about all that I own. And the email addresses some of them at least. 

A/N: HeHe! I think I'm about a month late on this chapter. Sorry. Believe it or not I do have an excuse. You see I lost my pink disk. That's a really bad thing seeing as to how this entire story is on that disk and I (being the idiot that I am) don't have a written copy of this story anywhere (unlike most of my other stories). Well I found it (as if you couldn't tell). And you would never guess where I found it. Want to know? Good because I'm telling you. It was on top of my glass case, which is something that I look at each morning and night and yet my disk was missing for over two weeks. I'm going to be putting this in some part of the story so you can see just how funny it was. Sorry it is so past my once a week updates. Still love me?

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to two different people. The first being Kanja, who asked me about the LYAS/B thing, and Wild-Melody, who got me to realize that I first lost my little pink disk and second got me to look for it.

Date: September 3, 2015

From: YellowSage@Wisdom.com

Subject: Like Father Like Son

To: RedDragon@Fighters.com, CraneGirl@smileyface.com, BlueWolf@Wisdom.com, WhiteFalcon@Fighters.com, TigerzEye@Fighters.com, FrogPrince@Fighters.com, BearHug@Wisdom.com, MonkeyBoy@MonkeyDojo.com, PurpleEagle@MonkeyDojo.com, Z-Man@ABAAG.com, PCPinkKitty@ABAAG.com, AnimalKingdom@Wisdom.com

Hey guys! Trini here. What's up with everyone? Not much here. Billy and Jacob are just putting the finishing touches on Jacob's latest project, which I will tell you about in a bit. Those two are becoming more and more a like. Luckily for the rest of the kids, Jacob doesn't have tendencies to slip into techno babble like Billy did. 

Leah's been at the Dojo every moment she possibly can be. Oh, Jason, Leah wants to know if you would help her with some things. And before you get all huffy, Rocky, she still loves you as an instructor, but she wants a bit of everyone to teach her the different styles.

I've been mostly working at the office or in the dojo. Or at the house working or helping the kids in whatever way I need to. Billy, as I've said, has been helping Jacob.

Jacob has been working on, get this, communicators. He got the idea all on his own, and asked his father to help him. The only thing that Billy did for him was hoe to get it to call only the ones that you want. Go figure Billy makes ours and Jacob makes theirs. So now not only could they find out about our old 'job', but now they will have our old way of calling each other.

'Sha, I think just about everyone of us has wondered if our kids would become the next set of Rangers. However, who do each of you feel would become which Ranger, if they do? I'm not to worried about if they do become Rangers. All of the kids are close enough that they can work quite nicely together on a team. 

Okay guys I have to go, it sounds like Billy and Jacob is done in the lab. I need to go see what all the yells of delight are about. Let's just hope that the kids can't accidentally call us, but at the same time that we can call them.

I love you guys.

Trini Cranston

Write back.

A/N: Let's see I'm about a week late and this is a really short chapter. How many people hate me? :: Looks around notices all the hand including her own:: I promise the next one won't take me so long. Okay so here's everyone's favorite part of the story...that's right the SHOUT OUTS.

****

Kanja- Why are you a dork? Sorry about the LYLAS/B thing it's something that my friends and me use. LYLAS means Love Ya Like A Sister, and LYLAB means Love Ya Like A Brother. It would be interesting to see if she knew, like really in the show. Which do you think?

****

Hartfelt- Ya never know I might use more then just one. Yep, Jacob made communicators. As to what Billy did sorry but you're going to have to wait for another two chapters. :: Sheepish grin:: The next chapter is really cool you see it starts with.............. and then........................ and finally ...................... so you see it's a really cool chapter. 

****

Madelynne Rabb- I glad that you really like the story. I don't blame you for following Friends Forever better; I do that some times. Don't you just love reading stories late at night when coherence flies out the window? I do that's when I write some of my best stories. Scary, no?

****

NixhexIzaCutie- I'm glad you like the chat form. Now that I'm making the entire (or most) story I find that it's getting easier to do. Glad that was fast enough for you sorry this one wasn't.

****

Wild-Melody- I'm glad that you reviewed so late, other wise I don't think I would have realized that I had lost my disk. Sorry about the car accident, I hope that you are feeling better. $4500?! Wow! I hope that things get better for you soon. And I don't think anyone's going to mind you taking a brief hiatus because of the accident. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. 

Peace and Love guys, and I'll catch ya on the flip side.

~Pink-Crane 

To come in the next chapter we meet the last three kids and find out a few things about the parents and the other kids. (Not so much about the other kids as the parents.) ~P-C


	7. Secrets Revealed?

Disclaimer: Own all of it. Yeppers it's all mine. Really it is. Just ask anyone. Okay so it's not all mine, but I do own a lot of it. 

A/N: **_This chapter is dedicated to Hartfelt_**, for really no reason other then the fact that I hadn't done one to her yet, and I'm going to be mean to her and not let her have the next chapter, which is the one that she would have wanted more. Hey, I've got to be mean sometime. So this chapter is to Hartfelt, in case you couldn't tell.

****

Black_BeltGenius- Alex, Ash, did you hear?

****

DanceKido- Chill, Liz. Now did we hear what?

****

SingingChick985- Okay, Liz. What are you talking about?

****

Black_BeltGenius- OMG!! You didn't hear? Jacob has a present for all of us on Saturday. Of course, he won't tell us what it is yet.

****

SingingChick985- Cool beans Jelly beans

****

DanceKido- That's cool, but um...Liz, ever heard of a chill pill?

****

Black_BeltGenius- Of course, I have. Why do you ask?

****

SingingChick985- Blond moment, Liz?

****

DanceKido- That would be because you so need at lest half a bottle.

****

Black_BeltGenius- Okay so I can take a hint. I'll chill out. I just got done with practice, so you know.

****

SingingChick985- Ever thought of just quitting?

****

DanceKido- Really. I mean it would make your life easier.

****

Black_BeltGenius- I would, but I don't have anything to take the place of cheerleading.

****

DanceKido- Maybe after Saturday you will.

****

SingingChick985- You know something, don't you, Ash?

****

DanceKido- I only know what my mum and da' have been mumbling about, since yesterday.

****

SingingChick985- My mom is too. Mumbling, I mean

****

Black_BeltGenius- Hum...if both of your 'rents are mumbling about something then mine would know something as well. 

****

SingingChick985- Here's my question. Why is it everyone's parents (as in both of 'em), except for mine seem to keep secrets from us? I mean my dad tells me about how close they always were, but even he gets a weird vibe about them telling the whole truth.

****

Black_BeltGenius- I know what you mean. My mom is an 'outsider' but sometimes I think even she knows more then your dad. But here's the real question, What are your 'rents mumbling about?

****

DanceKido- Oh, um... Let's see. Something about an 'old job'. 'Billy making theirs, Jacob's making ours. And wondering what kind of 'adventures' we would go on in ours'. And something about colors. Da's pretty sure I'm going to be like my mum. Don't ask me what any of it means though.

****

SingingChick985- My mom's talking a lot like that too. But she's saying something like 'Not yellow. She can't do yellow. But then again she always goes against whatever I say.' Don't ask. I didn't.

****

Black_BeltGenius- Well I would hope you didn't, Ash. 'Old job'? Adventures? Colors? 'Not yellow'? 'Billy making theirs? Jacob making ours? Maybe we'll figure it out by Saturday.

****

DanceKido- Or hello, we (those of us unlucky enough to have them) could just ask our older siblings. 

****

SingingChick985- Or lucky enough depends on whom you ask.

****

Black_BeltGenius- Kewl idea, Alex.

****

DanceKido- Sorry guys, but Mum and Da' want me off and back to either homework or practicing the new moves.

****

SingingChick985- Cool Chicka. Talk to you later. Love you dearly not queerly. 

****

Black_BeltGenius- Later Chicka. Try to find out more for me.

****

DanceKido- Love ya too and of course dearly and not queerly. I'll try, Liz.

**__**

DanceKido has logged off

****

Black_BeltGenius- Sorry chicka, but dad wants to show me new moves. Something about me maybe needing them soon. 

****

SingingChick985- Fine then leave me by myself see if I care. lol. Talk to you later, chicka. 

****

Black_BeltGenius- lol. Talk to you later.

**__**

SingingChick985 has logged off

Black_BeltGenius has logged off

A/N: Hey guys! Happy Easter to everyone. Unless you don't celebrate Easter, then I think it's Passover, right? Um..So what do you think? Good? Bad? Don't quit my day job, just yet? Um...I really don't have anything to say, so I'll just get on to the SHOUT OUTS!

****

Hartfelt- Here's a promise to you. Next chapter you will have a bit more of both Jacob and Billy. How's that? And you don't get it. :P Sorry, if you're nice I might just give it to you anyway. 

****

Kanja- Sorry that you couldn't review to the site first. I hate it when that happens. I'm glad you like the old rangers in it as well, and I agree with you on it hooking the readers in. No problem about telling you about the LYLAS/B thing. I can see how it would lose people. I have friends that still get lost on it. I'm glad I could be the first to dedicate the story to you.

****

Kanja(again)- I agree she almost had to know. Her and Ernie had to know. The teens disappeared the most in front of the two of them. They would have to be stupid(or blind) to not have known it. 

****

Wild-Melody- Sorry about the spelling errors. These last few chapters haven't been betaed so...sorry. I'm glad that you liked it. What do you think of this one?


	8. Emails From a Father and a Son

Disclaimer: Do you know it? Then I don't own it.

A/N: I'm back! Aren't all of you happy? Sorry that this chapter is so short, it's just a filler until the next chapter. In which I need all of your help on. Should I do it through email(or IM's) later that night or should I do it in story form and do everything as it is happening at the park? I can do it either way so it will be up to each of you.

Dedication: Okay so I can't be mean. So this chapter is once again dedicated to Heartfelt. An entire chapter of Billy and Jacob, just for you. Aren't you happy? 

Date: September 5, 2015

From: GeniusBoy@wisdom.com

Subject: Tomorrow

To: KungFuMaster@Fighters.com, LanguageQueen@Wisdom.com, DancingQueen@Fighters.com, DayDreamer@Wisdom.com, JokeMaster@Fighters.com, MonkeyGirl@MonkeyDojo.com, PhotoQueen@MonkeyDojo.com, Hip_HopQueen@ABAAG.com, MusicChick@Smileyface.com, DanceKido@ABAAG.com, SingingChick985@Smileyface.com, Black_beltGenius@Fighters.com 

Hey Guys. Jacob here. What's everyone doing tomorrow, Saturday, September 6, 2015? I am most hopeful that none of you have plans, as I have a present for each of you, and before anyone asks, no I will not be indulging anyone in any kind of clues as to what the present is. Rose, Norma, I need for the two of you to do what we talked about, if you still can. Okay, girls and guys I shall see you all tomorrow at the park around three, and bring your favorite music. Sorry, it's so short, but I have to go.

LYLAB,

Jacob

Date: September 5, 2015

From: BlueWolf@Wisdom.com

Subject: Interesting Facts

To: RedDragon@Fighters.com, CraneGirl@Smileyface.com, YellowSage@Wisdom.com, WhiteFalcon@Fighters.com, TigerzEye@Fighters.com, FrogPrince@Fighters.com, BearHug@Wisdom.com, MonkeyBoy@MonkeyDojo.com, PurpleEagle@MonkeyDojo.com, Z-Man@ABAAG.com, PCPinkKitty@ABAAG.com, AnimalKingdom@Wisdom.com

Hey Guys! Billy here. Some very interesting things have come to pass over the last couple of weeks. I know Trin has told you a bit about what is going on, so I won't go into that. However, I will tell you a few things Trini has not. First off to elevate some fears that you have all voiced. The kids can only call us under extreme emergencies, never by accident. I also put a device in there that will allow us to call them whenever we need to. A word to the wise, however, please keep all of this on the DL (yes, Kimmie, I still know the slang of our teen years). We don't need them finding out anything. I'll see you guys, tomorrow at three, I think that's the time Jacob set up. Okay, I know it's short and all, but I've got to go.

Love you all, always,

Billy Cranston

A/N: I'm so sorry that it is so short, but like I said earlier this is just a filler chapter. Here's a question that I would like all reviewers to answer. How do you want me to do the next chapter? I can do it as an email or IM as an after the fact type thing, or I can do it in story form, where it's happen right then and there. It's entirely up to you guys. Don't forget that if you want me to tell you when I'm updating to leave your email address. And now time for everyone's favorite part. THE SHOUT OUTS!

****

AllHart- Thank you! I'm glad that you like reading about the Ranger's kids. I'll try to keep up the good work. ;)

****

Hartfelt- I'm glad that you it gets better with each chapter. Did this one make it better as well? lol. J/K. I can't wait to see what happens next, as well. lol. Anything you want to see want to see happen? I'm open to suggestions. 

****

Kanja- YEY!!!! You can review again!!! ::does happy dance:: Don't you love how the 'rents are acting? The kids know their parents are either crazy or that they know something that they don't and they don't like it one bit. But the parents don't realize that they are telling the kids exactly what they don't want them to know. hehe. Soon enough? :)

Catch ya on the flip side or in the pages of FanFiction.

Peace and Love,

~Pink-Crane


End file.
